


The Last Remnants of a Legacy

by DottieSnark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bendemption, Gen, Gray Jedi, One Shot, Wise!Anakin, canonverse, force ghost, sort of (he never promised to keep his tempter under control)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottieSnark/pseuds/DottieSnark
Summary: How many times had he prayed to his grandfather without a response? Why was he choosing now to make contact?----After the battle in Snoke's throne room Kylo Ren is left alone, abandoned by Rey who stole his half of the legacy saber. But as he reached his lowest point he finally gets a visit from the object of his long-ignored prayers: Darth Vader.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Discord Community Archive, The Gen Sub Hub





	The Last Remnants of a Legacy

The lightsaber was gone, destroyed in a battle of wills between Kylo Ren and Rey, the scavenger.

It should have been Kylo's legacy. It was his grandfather's saber, after all. Luke's saber, too. Skywalker blood and sweat were already embedded into the hilt. Instead, Rey had stolen it. He would have let her keep it if she had stayed. He knew it had called to her. But he offered her his hand and she rejected him. Why did everyone always reject him?

Kylo's mind was in a fog. He wasn't quite sure where he was anymore. The last thing he remembered was the saber being torn in half as both he and Rey fought for control. Then there was an explosion and then darkness. Now he wasn't quite sure where he was.

Was he still on the _Supremacy_? Or was he floating in the dead of space, his brain cells dying off? If he did survive this, he swore he would have his revenge. Rey would pay for rejecting him.

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" a disembodied voice cut through the fog. It sounded unfamiliar, and yet at the same time like home. No one else was here, though, lending credence to the rapid brain death theory. Maybe this was just a hallucination playing out in his head.

"Don't believe what?" Kylo asked.

The fog dissipated and suddenly he was on a new world. Lava and fire rained down all around, with the only place safe from the scorching magma around him being a simple platform in front of him. Fire singed his skin, except when Kylo tried to look around he couldn't find his own body. It was like he was looking onto a new world from another dimension.

Was this death? Were these the fires of Chaos?

Two figures ran out on a platform. One as a hooded figure, whose face he couldn't make out. The other descended from a sleek, silver ship. Her hair was in a long braid and her skin glowed. By the look of her swollen stomach she was pregnant and nearly due. Still, she may have been the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Something about her felt familiar too. Was this a long-forgotten memory?

"Padmé, I saw your ship."

The two figures embraced and hugged.

"Oh, Anakin."

A chill went down his spine. This wasn't a memory—at least not his own. This was his grandparents.

Ever since he had discovered the truth about his grandfather, Darth Vader, Kylo had spent every spare moment devouring every morsel of information on the dark lord. He prayed to him daily, never receiving a response, but never waning in his faith.

Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader. Jedi Knight turned Sith Lord.

He ruled the galaxy at Darth Sidious's side for over two decades, until he threw it all away over his foolish love for his son. For Luke—the same man who years later tried to kill Kylo as he slept. So much for family. Vader should have let Luke die. Kylo would not make the same mistake.

His grandparents continued to talk, and the context of this meeting became clearer. This was right after Anakin's fall to the dark side. Right after the birth of Vader. Obi-Wan, the namesake of Kylo's birth name, was working against Vader, trying to turn Padmé against him.

She reminded him of Rey, so naive and full of misplaced hope.

"Stop! Stop now. Come back. I love you." Her pleas fell on deaf ears because a third figure emerged from her ship. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kylo's temper flared as Vader's did. She was abandoning Vader, just as Rey had done to Kylo.

"You're with him. You've betrayed me. You brought him here to kill me."

Before she could defend herself Vader reached out and closed his fist. Padmé grasped her throat and gasped for air. The vision ended.

Kylo was back on the _Supremacy_ , drenched in sweat. His entire body ached. The throne room was littered with corpses of guards and Snoke himself.

A glowing blue figure stood in front of him, its back turned away from Kylo.

Staggering, Kylo got to his feet and called his lightsaber to his hand, igniting it.

The figure turned around. He had the same face as the man in the vision. As Anakin Skywalker. As Darth Vader.

"You don't actually think that will do anything to me?" Vader asked. Or was he just Anakin now? Whoever he was, he motioned at his shimmering body.

"Force ghost," Kylo said.

Vader/Anakin nodded.

Kylo disengaged the lightsaber. How many times had he prayed to his grandfather without a response? Why was he choosing now to make contact?

"What are you doing here?" Kylo asked.

Vader/Anakin didn't respond. Instead, he walked around the throne room, stopping only at Snoke's corpse. He knelt down in front of Snoke, then looked back at Kylo, a smirk on his face. "There might be hope for you yet."

"You're not how I imagined Darth Vader."

"I'm not Darth Vader anymore." So Anakin it was—which meant anything he had to say was inconsequential.

"I prayed to Lord Vader, not some worthless Jedi from a long-forgotten war. Leave!"

Anakin stood up, that stupid smirk still on his face. Apparently, Kylo's smug side didn't just come from Han. "Jedi, Sith, we're not deities. You shouldn't be worshiping either way…and we're fallible too. The Jedi made a lot of mistakes. As did the Sith. But you already knew that."

"'It's time to let old things die'," Kylo said, repeating what he told Rey earlier.

Anakin nodded.

Kylo broke eye contact. The timing of this conversation couldn't be worse. Just when he thought he knew what to do, just when he was free of Snoke, the man he idolized appeared and changed everything. "What happened, in that memory of yours? What happened after you choked her? Did she die?"

Anakin nodded. "Not right away, but soon after…in childbirth." Anakin walked over to him and reached for Kylo's face. For a moment he could almost feel Anakin's fingers before they phased right through his cheek. "I fell to the dark side trying to save her, but I think what killed her was the dark side."

"Love is weakness."

And it was Kylo's biggest weakness. It was why he had to kill his father—and why such an action only further tore him apart. It was why he couldn't destroy the _Raddus_ and kill his mother, even though duty called for it. It was why he kept trying again and again to recruit Rey, no matter how many times she said no.

"No, love is our strength," Anakin said. "It is our reason. The Jedi forbade love too, and it was what drove me to the dark side. Love is what connects us. It is the only reason for living. It is what drives us mad and what saves us from the abyss."

Ben stared at his grandfather. He had written Anakin Skywalker off as nothing more than a poor lapse in judgment by the great dark Lord of the Sith. Perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps both sides of his grandfather, the dark lord _and_ the Jedi, needed to be considered.

"So, what do I do now?"

"You find balance," Anakin said. "I didn't come to you before because I knew you wouldn't listen, but I think you're ready. This isn't about light versus dark. There is both in you. I brought balance to the Force when I killed my master and ended the Sith. Luke should have let the Jedi end there too. So it's up to you to keep the balance—not to destroy the Jedi but to start something new. You're right. It's time to let old things die."

Anakin looked over at the monitor where the space battle had been taken place. All that was left was debris. In the distance was the planet Crait. "That includes this war. It's just a remnant of the Empire versus the Rebels, which itself was a remnant of the Republic versus the Seperatists. It's time for something new. End this war—but not with destruction. Make peace with the Resistance and work with them to start anew. Let the galaxy enter a new and more enlightened age."

"What happened here?!" someone screamed. Kylo looked away to see Hux enter the throne room. The veins on his neck popped. The scene before him didn't look good—not for Kylo.

Kylo looked back at his grandfather but he was gone.

He considered the question for a moment. Knowing Hux he would find a way to use Snoke's death to his advantage. He would get in the way of everything he and Anakin just talked about. He couldn't allow that.

With a flick of the wrist, Kylo raised Hux's body into the air and threw him across the room, slamming him against a wall. Hux would survive, but unconsciousness took over immediately, giving Kylo time to take control of this situation. With Hux out of commission, Kylo was the last remaining member of the First Order's leadership. He would listen to Anakin's guidance. He would end this war—peacefully—and there was no one left to get in his way.

Out of the corner of his eye, a shimmering blue figure appeared again, shaking his head.

Kylo shrugged. He agreed to end the war, not keep his temper under control.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [DarkMage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13) for betaing.


End file.
